


It's Gonna Get Better

by leighttlemix



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: AW AW AW, Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighttlemix/pseuds/leighttlemix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is frantically trying to get a song done by the next day and Pete keeps distracting him.</p><p>(tooth-rotting fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Get Better

"Boop," Pete said as he poked Patrick's cheek.

Patrick gave him a quick glare, then focused his eyes back on the notebook in his lap. For the past hour, he had been hurriedly scrawling random words down onto the page in front of him, getting frustrated and tearing it out, then making it into a ball and flinging it across the room. And Pete fucking Wentz had been sitting beside him on the couch, finding endless ways to distract him from his work.

" _Paaaatrick_ ," Pete called, a grin spreading across his face as Patrick looked up, muttering a "what is it this time, Pete?"

"It looks like you're... stumped," he could not stop the giggles leaving his mouth as his nose crinkled and he threw his head back in laughter. Patrick sighed, a small smile playing on his lips, then realised what he was doing and shook his head, getting back to work. Pete's laughter died down, and he frowned at Patrick. "Why are you so boring today? God, it's only a song."

"Yeah, a song that has to be done by tomorrow, or else I'll get my ass kicked," Patrick snapped, taking his fedora off and running his hand through his hair. Pete's eyes widened at his tone, and Patrick glanced at him regretfully. "Shit, I'm sorry, Pete. I just have to get this done for tomorrow and I'm so stressed out about it and I still haven't worked out the chords for the bridge yet and the chorus doesn't work with the second verse and-"

Pete cut him off. "Well, what can they do to us? They can hardly kick us out of the band. Especially not one of the most talented lyricists of this generation." Patrick smile faded when Pete pointed at himself, "me, of course. And hey, you're not too bad either. So chin up, 'Trick."

He frowned again when he saw that Patrick still looked sad. "Patrick... will a cuddle help?" He held out his arms to the brunette man who looked at him, and then nodded, pulling him in for a hug. The two embraced for a while; neither were sure for how long exactly, but they didn't care. Patrick always felt comforted whenever Pete took him into his arms, and Pete was the same. Pete kissed the top of Patrick's head, and rubbed his back. "And no matter what, I'll always be here. I don't even care if you get us kicked out of the band," he paused. "Well, I mean, that would suck, but... it's only one song. You can't ever rush songwriting, 'Trick. It ruins the meaning." Patrick nodded, and a smile crept onto his face. "You're such a cheesy idiot."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me."


End file.
